Aladar's Adventures Series
Join Aladar, his family, and his friends as they go into new adventures outside of Disney and the Nesting Grounds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. Here is a list of films and TV shows planned to be re-edited by Yru17. For some reason, this series might start being released after BrerDanielMovie93 makes Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and Yru17 re-edits Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Upcoming Films *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aladar and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur, despite that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh will never be used as a crossover film.) *''Aladar Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (short film) (Note: This actally takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur.) *''Aladar Meets Pinocchio'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Aladar and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ABC's'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic Park'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors'' (censored) *''Aladar Gets Brave'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' (video game) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 123's'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladar's World of Color'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Aladar and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Aladar in An American Tail Theater'' (Universal Studios Florida attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar Meets The Croods'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teacher's Pet'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone'' *''Aladar Goes to Jurassic Park III'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mickey and His Magic Halloween Night'' (Disneyland Paris attraction) *''Aladar Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Aladar Meets Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ego Trip'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (short film) *''Aladar's Adventures of Hop'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Care'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Aladar's Adventures of Sing a Song with Pooh Bear'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Re-Animated'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aladar Meets Anastasia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Aladar Meets WALL-E'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 3'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teen Beach Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meldown'' *''Aladar and The Twelve Days of Christmas'' (Disney Sing-Along Songs video) *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Bedtime Stories'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Aladar Meets The Outsiders'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Aladar's Adventures of First Kid'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Under Wraps'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (video game) *''Aladar Meets Fred Claus '' *''Aladar in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' *''Aladar Meets Mighty Joes Young'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Aladar's Adventures of A Day at Disneyland'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' (TV special) *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Aladar and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' *''Aladar's Adventures of My Favorite Martian'' *''Aladar Says Happy Hallowishes'' *''Aladar Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Celebrate the Season'' (Magic Kingdom Christmas show) *''Aladar Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan II'' *''Aladar Meets Amelia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Aladar Meets Alpha and Omega'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled Ever After'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' *''Aladar and the Land of the Lost'' *''Aladar in Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' (Disney parks 3D attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Aladar Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Aladar in Disney's Stars 'n' Cars'' (Walt Disney Studios Park Paris) *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Problem Child 3: Junior in Love'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Animals United'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream'' TV Series Up to date, these TV shows are upcoming and planned to be re-edited by Yru17. *''Aladar's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Aladar and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New School'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Aladar Enters The Magic School Bus'' *''Aladdr's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Aladar Says Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Future is Wild'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Generator Rex'' *''Aladar Meets Scaredy Squirrel'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films